IFight Shelby Marx
iFight Shelby Marx '''is the third iCarly movie after iDate a Bad Boy and iGo to Japan. It is the 24-25 episode of '''iCarly. It is the season finale of Season 2. Plot Sam gets excited to watch a PPV match, which features her favorite fighter, Shelby Marx, whom Carly's never heard of, and Freddie seems to have a fascination with. After watching a CFC match where Shelby wins the Championship title, Carly and Sam mention the fighter on the following webcast of iCarly and Carly jokingly challenges Shelby to a fight. Shelby Marx visits Carly at her home and challenges her to an exhibition match. At first, Carly is hesitant to participate in fear of getting hurt, but Shelby promises she is professional enough not to actually hurt her, and shows Carly her skill with feigning hits. At school, students and teachers suggest that Carly will get seriously hurt, which worries Carly, until Sam reassures her that Shelby won't actually hurt her. When Carly receives a message about the upcoming press conference, Sam takes it upon herself to teach Carly how to trash talk to create hype for the fight. At the conference, Spencer still suffers from side effects, and Carly doesn't fare too well when she tries to insult Shelby, so Sam steps in and creates a scene when she predicts Shelby will lose in an embarrassing fashion, and insults her grandmother. Shelby takes offense to this, as her grandmother had just gotten out of the hospital and was supporting her. After chaos breaks loose, all participants in the meeting get into a tussle, Carly ends up getting knocked into Shelby's grandmother. Shelby believes her actions were intentional and tells Carly she will not hold back, that Carly's going down hard for pushing her grandmother. 250px|thumb Carly fears getting hurt and cancels the fight, causing kids to call her a chicken, and Shelby to be disappointed (their fight was for charity to help bunnies fin homes). To make things right, Carly apologizes to Shelby, who promises to go easy on her if she goes along with the match, and the fight is on again. Nevel Papperman finds out about this, and makes a video saying it wasn't an accident in an attempt to ruin iCarly. The fake video implies that Sam suggested Carly push her grandmother down on purpose, which angers Shelby. She goes back on her promise to Carly and decides that she will try and hurt her for what she did. Carly is oblivious to this, until the beginning of the fight, when Shelby punches her hard in the mouth. Realizing that she has the potential to get seriously injured, Carly tries to calm Shelby down, but latches onto her leg when Shelby goes to hit her. She holds on long enough for the round to end, and is declared the first person to last a full round with Shelby Marx. After the fight Shelby talks to Carly about the video and she says a kid showed it to her. Carly speculates that it's Nevel and when they confront him, he admits to making the video. Freedie drags Nevel into the cage Carly, Sam, and Shelby back him into a corner, causing him to panic and scream like a girl, so loud he can be heard a mile away, as they pummel him. The show ends on a good note, after Carly, Sam and Freddie reconcile with Shelby on iCarly, and become good friends. Meanwhile, Spencer decides to take experimental allergy pills that have numerous side effects such as itching, sweating, constant thirst, short term memory loss, and muscle spasms. His spasms make him whip spaghetti around, hit Gibby's popcorn bucket, and accidentally smacks Shelby. Trivia *''Goof:'' The amount of popcorn in the bowl Carly is using at the start changes in each shot. *''Goof: After Shelby hits Carly, Carly takes out her mouthpiece. When the referee admonishes her that she can´t call a time-out she has it on again. Likewise, when she starts talking to Spencer, Sam and Freddie, her mouthpiece is off again. *''Goof: When Nevel is in his hideout and makes the fake video, Carly's mouth doesn't move when she says, "I'll do it!", but when he shows it to Shelby, Carly and Sam's motions are perfectly synched with the voice clips. *Victoria Justice appears as herself later on in the actual iCarly website videos. In the videos Freddie often comments that she looks like Shelby Marx, to which she replies "Yeah, I get that a lot." *This is the first time we see Sam at her house. *This is the first time we hear Freddie say 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 '''when the audience is counting down the last seconds of the round. *In this episode, Nevel says that he is afraid of Sam, but in "iRue the Day," he said Sam doesn't scare him. Despite that, as time passes, people's feelings on others can change. *Despite the fact that Shelby Marx is one of the strongest fighters she does not have any visible muscle that a real fighter would have. *If you listen closely to the crowd in the scene where Shelby punches Carly, you can here someone shouting "You're a great puncher, Victoria!" *This was the second episode (after iKiss) to hit #1 on iTunes. *Victoria Justice appears later in a future iCarly episode iParty With Victorious, as Tori Vega. *This would be Nevel's last appearance for a while, as Reed Alexander's career as a cook kicked off after this appearance. He will return for IPity The Nevel. *The side effects of the pills Spencer took (shown in the episode) included: Itching (When Shelby arrived at their apartment) extreme thirst (during the interview) memory loss (when Carly and Freddie came home) and muscle spasms (before and after the fight) *When Shelby describes Nevel,she says that Nevel is "about our age."However,Nevel actually is 3 years younger than the iCarly trio and Shelby Marx. Quotes '''Carly: Has everyone heard about this girl but me? Freddie and Sam:' '''Yes. '''Freddie: 'the comments on SplashFace ''That Carly chick is out of her mind. Bring on the fight. Shelby would destroy that twig. '''Sam: '''Twig? '''Carly': I'm not a twig and I'm getting curvier every day! Freddie: I know. Carly: Eyes up dude. (goof: he wasn't looking down) Shelby: Carly, Hi, I'm Shelby Marx. I saw your video about me... Carly: terrified AAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Freddie: Shelby I made you some raisin bread toast. Shelby: '''What? '''Sam: Oooh, this is pathetic. Shelby: Ah thanks, but raisins kinda creeps me out. Freddie: 'Oh, well, I can get rid of the raisins... ''uses his teeth to remove the raisins '''Freddie: There you go, raisin-free. Shelby: You also creep me out. Wendy: Carly, you're seriously gonna fight Shelby Marx? Carly: Well yeah, but it's just for fun... Wendy: Do you know how hard she can punch and kick? I heard that Shelby once knocked this Russian girl's teeth out with just a kick to the jaw. Sam: Yeah! And now she talks like 'mlah, mlah, mlah, mlah'! Carly: 'I'm gonna fix this. '''Freddie: '''How? '''Carly: '''I'm gonna fight Shelby. '''Freddie: '''You can't. You smooshed her grandmother, she's gonna kill you. '''Carly: '''Maybe not if I talk to her. '''Spencer: '''So how's school today? '''Carly: '''IT BLEW UP, OKAY?! ''Shelby's punches and then clamped herself tight around Shelby's leg. '''Shelby: Let go of my leg! Carly: Never! Shelby: Will someone pry this girl off my leg so I can punch her?! Nevel: I'm not scared of you Freddie Benson! gets shoved into octagon Freddie: That´s cool Carly: out of the shadows Hello, Nevel. Nevel: I'm not scared of you either. Sam: out of the shadows What´s up, Nevel? Nevel: OK, you, I'm scared of... steps closer to Nevel, causing him to flinch Shelby: Hi Nevel. steps into the spotlight] Nevel: Oh dear... Gallery Guest Stars * Victoria Justice as Shelby Marx. * Reed Alexander as Nevel Category:Movies Category:Season 2 220 Category:Specials Category:Season Finale Category:Quotes Category:trivia